Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style)
The Confrontation of 1967's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brnady & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1967 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Wile-e-coyote-looney-tunes-reality-check-19.1.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Jangles the Clown Category:The Confrontation of 1967 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG